Silver-Blue
by Phoenixbird
Summary: It's far in the future of the U.C. universe. A girl named Emily is about to discover the secret of her parents' past. This is a U.C. Gundam fic (DUH!). See if you can guess that characters!! ~DM/PB


Silver-Blue  
A Gundam Fanfic  
By: Darkness Master  
  
The man and woman smiled down at their new baby girl with love in their eyes.  
  
"What should we call her?" the woman asked, and began to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?" the man asked, laughing a bit himself.  
  
"She looks like you," the woman replied. "So what do you think her name should be?"  
  
"How about...Emily? Emily Star?" he asked, and the woman nodded. Emily Star yawned then, and drifted off to sleep.  
|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|  
  
One-year-old Emily tottered from her mother to her father and back again, giggling every time she reached one of them.  
  
"Mama," she said in her cute baby voice as she reached her mother. The woman smiled.  
  
"Did you hear that? She said 'Mama'!" Emily's mother cried, laughing and crying at the same time.  
  
"I heard it. I'm not deaf, you know. And I think it's wonderful," the man replied.   
|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|  
  
Emily, now six, was in first grade. And she was noticing that kids acted very mean to her. But she didn't know why.  
  
"Hi, Emily War-Child!" squealed one. Emily waved meekly, not understanding why they called her War-Child. Not understanding what the words meant. But she DID understand that she was an outcast, and always would be.  
  
Until one day in class, a new girl arrived. She had long, red-blonde hair and grey eyes. "Class, this is Zaydie Miller," the teacher said one Monday morning. "She will be a part of our class from now on."  
  
That day at recess, all the kids called Zaydie 'War-Child' also. All but Emily. Zaydie approached Emily carefully.  
  
"They call me that, too," Emily told her. Zaydie nodded.   
  
"I'm Zaydie Miller. Who're you? Do you want to be my friend??"   
  
"Yeah! I'll be your friend! Oh, and my name's Emily. Emily Star."  
  
"You last name's 'Star'?"  
  
"No, that's my middle name. My last name's...umm...well, I don't remember, but I know it has an 'M' in it somewhere. I can ask Mom and Dad, and they'll tell me."  
  
"Ok. I like having a friend, Emily," Zaydie said, giggling. Emily laughed too.  
  
"So do I."  
|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|  
  
"Happy thirteenth birthday, Emily!" her mother said the morning of her birthday. Her father handed her a small, square package wrapped in shiny silver paper. Emily opened it to reveal a blue box.  
  
She opened the box and gasped at what was inside. It was a silver necklace with an iridescent blue star on the front. She took it out of the box and put it around her neck.  
  
"That's not all, sweetling," her father said, smiling. Taking the necklace, he pushed on the loop that the chain went through, and the necklace-locket-popped open, five pictures revealing themselves.  
  
"Who are they?" Emily asked in awe. This was unlike any locket she'd ever seen before.  
  
"Old friends of the family," her mother replied, a dreamy look in her eye. "Old friends." And that was all either of them would say on the matter.  
  
Emily went up to her room to see how the locket looked. Looking in her mirror, she realized once again how much she looked like her father. she thought, grinning at the thought. The only difference, besides the length, was the streak of her mother's hair color that ran straight down the middle.   
  
"Emily!! Zaydie's here! She has a present for you!!" her father called.  
  
"Send her up!" Emily called back. She heard feet running up the stairs and a voice call "Close your eyes!" Emily did, wondering what her friend had cooked up THIS time.  
  
She found out as Zaydie held up a silver-and-blue digital wristwatch. Emily noticed a light button, a stopwatch button, and the big button in the center that she'd never seen before.  
  
"Um...I know it's a watch. But I get the feeling it's something else, too," Emily said. Zaydie nodded, grinning. She pressed the big button, then one identical to it on her own watch. Speaking into her watch, Zaydie said, "Hello, Emily, are you there?" Emily's watch beeped, and when Zaydie pushed the button again, Emily heard, "Hello, Emily, are you there?"  
  
"Cool," Emily said, putting the watch on.  
  
"You can also switch it to letter mode; that is, so the words scroll across the little top screen." Zaydie showed her how, and Emily smiled.  
  
"Sometimes I still think about that day in first grade, when we met, Zay," Emily said.  
  
"I know, Em. I thought your name was really 'Emily Star,' not 'Emily Star...'" Zaydie trailed off as her watch began beeping. She hit the button.  
  
"Zaydie! Mom wants you home now!!" came the voice of Zaydie's younger brother, Albert.  
  
"Ok, Al, be right there," she said back. She looked at Emily and rolled her eyes. "Parents."  
  
"No kidding. But only Mom's like that with me. Dad's so...so SERIOUS all the time. I think it's the war thing. You know, how he-" Zaydie nodded, not letting Emily finish. She really didn't want the details, knowing what came next.  
**************  
  
There was gonna be only one chapter, but I figure it's best split up. Whose child is Emily?? I know there's not much to go on, but her favorite colors are significant. Review with a guess!! BTW, this is a U.C. Gundam fic. If that helps. ~DM/PB 


End file.
